


A Chill And A Fever

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Sebastian, Bathroom Sex, Bidder Ciel, Blow Jobs, Choking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, demon kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: “It isn’t cheating if I get a discount.”





	A Chill And A Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/gifts).



> For you, my dear friend up north <3  
> I listened to Luxurious while writing, don’t judge me! Guys My Age was replayed a hundred times while writing this, it’s soooo Sebaciel.  
> This took around 3 days of work and I'm very pleased with the outcome <3 I hope you enjoy reading! 
> 
> I also have no idea how bidding words so forgive me if it's inaccurate xD

_ It was a sight to behold, he painted on sight, his hands moved in such a way it would make angels cry. Crying for a demon no less, gorgeous blasphemy, ugly unholiness, and by god, hot sin.  _

 

Sebastian stood by his art, a glass of champagne in his perfect hands. A million eyes were on him, he shot winks, smiles, and ever so suggestive smirks. He knew the effect he had on everyone in the crowd. “Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I am _so_ pleased to see everyone here on such an evening.” he greeted the finely dressed people, firm handshakes and gentle kisses on smooth and delicate hands. He walked around, waiting for the bidding to begin. He listened to conversations, internally laughing at how they valued material things. Sebastian enjoyed creating such things, he watched people flock and admire, one could say he enjoyed the attention. He felt a buzz in his pocket. He walked into a corner to check it. 

 

_ “I see you.”  _

His dark eyes scanned the room to find art collector Ciel Phantomhive. They’d grown close, close enough to exchange numbers at that. He texted back. 

 

_“I’m happy to find you here, I’ll come to you.”_ he slipped his phone into his pocket and began walking through the crowd of spectators, greeting them as needed. He found the sharply dressed teen, he donned an all-black suit aside from with a navy blue tie. “Good evening, Sebastian. I see you’ve become popular since my _**last**_ visit. I’ve much to spend today.” he grinned at the taller man. “Cheating are we now? Sly as ever, my dear.” Sebastian smirked. 

 

**“It isn’t cheating if I get a discount.”** Sebastian was surprised by his boldness. Blatantly flirting with an older man? How risque indeed. Sebastian cleared his throat. “That all depends on how much you want to bid. You must have your limits.” 

 

“I’m afraid I don’t. Mr. Michaelis. I would do anything to get a hold of one of your paintings.” he took a sip of his drink, keeping eye contact with the latter. “I will keep _that_ in mind.” Sebastian shot him a wink before walking off. Ciel was damn sure going to have that painting. 

 

The noise began to rise, eager chatter of prices and future bids began to circulate. Sebastian listened and admired their dedication. The sound of high heels and dress shoes mixed under the chandelier lights, perfume and sweet wines danced together to form the perfect scent. Not to mention the gentlemen’s cologne, Sebastian wore Poivre, a spicy yet floral scent. His eyes followed the noise around the room, the demon looked quite dapper in his suit under the bright lights. His silver watch reflected the light from the glass lights above him, he could feel the admiring eyes on his slender frame. The contour of his muscles shoulders was very visible in his suit, the sharpness of his upper body attracted many eyes, both men and women admired him and he loved it. It was borderline intoxicating. He felt the eyes of the art collector on him as well, he didn’t help the situation by shooting him a wink and a subtle bite of his lip. He was called by his manager to meet him in the back for a quick chat. Sebastian did as he was asked and made his way to the back. 

 

“Yes?” Sebastian asked. 

“Are you ready to start bidding?” 

“Yes, I am pleased with the number of spectators we have today.” 

“As am I, now let’s be off.” 

 

With that, the two finely dressed men walked to the front of the building. 

 

“Ladies and gentleman, let the bidding begin. Just in case anyone isn’t aware of the rules of bidding, allow me to explain.” 

 

“Every sale is final, there will be no exchanging or refunds

Every purchase will be picked up at the front desk by the woman in the red dress

Lastly, try not to kill each other…” 

 

Sebastian checked his watch. “Let us begin.” 

 

He pulled the sheet off his latest work: a 30x40 piece of a war horse. Nostrils flaring with eyes wide open in the heat of battle. The mare was huge, 17 hands high, her neck arched as her long, jet black mane danced in the wind. Her trusted rider donned a sword and shield, wild, blonde tresses, and a winged helmet. She was a Valkyrie no less, charging into battle without fear. The horse under her was fiery and untamed, baring the true essence of war. They rode in the sky, a storm following behind them. Lighting and a flock of birds following behind. Ravens swarmed the steed. 

 

People were amazed by the work. “This is starting at 1200.” The auctioneer announced. 

 

“1500!” Ciel shouted, balling his fists. 

“1700!” Yelled another. 

 

“Going once… Twice…” 

 

“2500!” 

“Ah! Sold to the man in the top hat. Ciel cringed. “Congratulations, my good man!” 

 

Sebastian pulled another sheet from his work. 

 

Another horse, this time, a touch of the old American west was added. 

A woman, once again, was on her blue-eyed steed with pistols on her thighs. Her hair was pulled back into braids, her lips stained scarlet, her irises scanned the terrain like a beast stalking its vulnerable prey. The sky was dusty, the sun was falling behind the mountains, a rainbow of colors cascading over the land. It was a stunning piece. “Starting at 1800!” 

 

Ciel bit his teeth hard. 

 

“2500!” Ciel shouted, his voice filled the entire room. 

 

“Ahhh!” 

* * *

 

“3000!” Shouted another. 

Ciel was growing annoyed before he could open his mouth, another voice beat him to it. 

 

“4000!” 

“Sold to bidder 210!” 

 

Ciel was shocked he was losing, he never lost. The tension was thick, the stakes were sky high and he needed those damn paintings. 

 

“This will be our last bid until the next hour, best of luck to everyone!” 

Sebastian was more than amused, he watched Ciel’s face become flushed with rage. 

 

Sebastian pulled the last sheet, under it resides a dappled Arabian galloping in the desert, his tail arched in the air like a proud king. His irises resembled the black deserts, they held many tales few could hear. A falcon nested on the arm of his rider, his skin kissed by the sun. His rider donned a keffiyeh on his face and a sword on his hip. His eyes were covered in Surma, protecting him from the harsh rays of light above him. People were stunned, his hand was blessed by the gods. But little did they knew, he was simply a demon hiding behind a pretty face. Ciel wasn’t giving up, he wanted it so terribly, he’d stop at nothing. 

 

“Starting at 2000!” 

“4500! Just give me the damn painting! I’ll give anything!” 

“Going once, twice… three! Sold the bidder 47!” 

Ciel was king, he was victorious, but what would he get as a congratulation from the painter? 

* * *

 

People scattered about, drinking wine and tasting the fine cheeses alongside fresh grapes. Though Ciel wanted something a little more than wine and cheeses, he was craving something hotter than that. He walked closer to the back to find the renowned artist and get to know him a bit better. He avoided the workingmen who carried the paintings up front to be collected by those who made the expensive purchase. “Good evening, Sebastian.” Ciel greeted him and placed his smooth fingers on his sleeve. “Good to see you, Ciel. I see you weren’t so lucky today.” Sebastian teased, slipping his phone into his pocket. “Shut up, will you? I think you owe me something for my losses.” Such a little brat he was, it wasn’t Sebastian’s fault he didn’t win in this field. “What would you like? A hug and a kiss?” Sebastian mused, his devilish eyes scanning the latter’s frame. “Follow me into the restroom, will you? I’d like to continue our talk.” 

 

The two walked to the washroom, Sebastian all knowing of the situation at hand. He’d give something for the buyer’s loss. Ciel looked at himself in the mirror until Sebastian pulled his arm and lead him swiftly into a stall. Sebastian listened intently to the people in the hallway. “I’m deeply sorry for your losses, why don’t I make it up to you?” 

 

“But you must be quiet,” Sebastian whispered, shoving his fingers into the latter’s mouth. “Such an eager little thing, are you thinking about something else?” Sebastian pulsed his fingers on Ciel's tongue as his other hand went to work on his trousers. Already stiff, Ciel’s member sprung free into the air when his undergarments were slipped to his ankles. Sebastian’s magical hand grabbed the flesh and teased him ever so slowly, he watched Ciel’s face pinch in pleasure. He sucked on the man’s long fingers, he grabbed his wrists and pulled the wet digits from his lips. He treated them like they were something much more erogenous. He bucked his little hips into the taller man, licking up his fingers like hard candies. His hand went to work, he squeezed and pulled, pre-cum already forming on his skin. “Sebastian,” he whispered when he took the fingers from his lips. Sebastian grinned like a cat and leaned down to kiss his thin, milky wrists. He licked the skin and tasted his essence. 

 

Ciel was already drooling from the forced silence, he listened to the people outside, the sound of closing doors, hand dryers, and running water. He wondered if Sebastian heard them too, thus why he did his very best to please the latter, who was now pushed into the commode’s lid. “Sebas-” he stopped himself when he heard a knock on the door. “Occupied,” Sebastian answered like it was nothing. He gave Ciel’s member a slap, he bit his bottom lip and brought both of his hands up to his aching lips. Sebastian grinned again and massaged his member again. He hushed his own lips and locked his predatory eyes on the latter. “Would you like to get fucked like a little _whore_?” his voice was deep and sultry, it made Ciel’s face flush. He turned his head but Sebastian grabbed his cheeks.  **_“Look at me when you cum,”_ ** Sebastian ordered. 

 

The words replayed in Ciel’s little mind, he wanted to turn away so badly. Sebastian was simply too hot to stand. His hand moved faster, he squeezed his tip between his thumb and index finger and felt a warm liquid form on his hand. Sebastian looked down to see the release. He brought his hand to Ciel’s mouth and imitated a lick. Ciel knew what he wanted. 

 

Ciel lapped at the fingers like candy, his eyes were sultry and dark, innocence was ripped from his core when he first met the painter. “I want to see you cum now.” Ciel whimpered quietly as he fiddled with Sebastian’s belt. “With pleasure.” he slipped his pants down to his mid thighs and rubbed his cock over the soft fabric of his underwear. He leaned his head against the bathroom door and allowed the bidder to take over. He was quick to pull his undergarments down. Sebastian was  _ quite  _ large, larger than Ciel expected. “Ah, you’re so… big.” Ciel muttered before taking the hard flesh between his lips. He didn’t take the time to adjust to his length, between gags and chokes, he gripped the base of the painter’s cock and gently massaged as he bobbed his head. Sebastian moaned through gritted teeth, his hands searched for a handful of black tresses and tugged them so hard Ciel felt his delicate face lift. Sebastian slammed the latter’s face all the way down onto his member, he was merciless and cruel, but he had lovely plans on making it up to him. Sebastian’s muscles tightened around his groin and stomach, he felt his climax slowly spilling over. “Fuck, what a good little mouth you have,” he growled, bucking his hips into his mouth. The demon threw his head back and muffled any moans he created. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

 

Ciel didn’t need to answer with words. He turned his backside to the painter and reached around to spread himself for him. His face was sweet, yet sour, innocent yet his eyes told a story of sin. His entire body was shamelessly dripping with debauchery and pure sex appeal. 

 

“That’s a good sex kitten,” Sebastian whispered, squeezing his buttocks with both hands. Ciel’s hands were spidered along the wall, he felt revealed when Sebastian’s hand went to his stomach to support him. The painter’s member was still slick after being in the latter’s mouth but just to be extra safe, he stuck his fingers in his own mouth and massaged Ciel’s opening. That alone was enough to make him writhe. Sebastian teased him, his slick fingers entering him perhaps an inch then thrusting them out. Ciel would be a hot mess before he was officially fucked. 

 

The teasing did not end, Sebastian massaged his prostate with such ease, Ciel could not hold in the mouse like squeak. “What was that?” A man asked as he washed his hands. Sebastian was highly amused, the act of getting caught would be oh so fun. “Probably just the pipes.” 

 

“Sebastian please…” he loved hearing his name moaned by his victims, he wanted more. 

 

“Tell me again.” 

Ciel groaned and hung his head in shame. “Please fuck me, Sebastian.” “One more time.” 

 

“Sebastian, fuck me.” he said it a little louder when he heard the sound of a loud automatic dryer blare through the room. Sebastian took the chance to enter his tightness. He groaned, giving his legs a good squeeze. “That’s it, you naughty little boy, you take my cock so well.” he was so lucky the hand dryer was so loud. Ciel turned his head to watch the demon ravish him. Sebastian’s dark eyes locked onto him and he growled deeply. It was wrong, but it felt so fucking right. Ciel knew damn well what he was doing and he loved it, he wanted more. His mind was filled with lustrous images of what his backside would look like after the aggressive pounding. The bruises turned him on, even more, when he saw them formed while he was taking Sebastian’s cock in other situations. He reached down to pinch a hard nipple through his shirt.  Ciel whimpered, he adored feeling his small frame become a plaything for the man behind him. “Yes, yes, fuck me, Sebastian. Fuck me.” his own hand reached to his member and he squeezed it firmly, he licked the precum from his own fingers and had to bite down on them to stifle his moans. Sebastian felt his own release climb his inner mountain. “I’m going to cum inside of you, do you understand?” He growled again, pounding away at the flesh. Ciel nodded and took the liberty of making himself cum, the feeling of his own hand and the painful yet pleasurable pounding behind him pushed his mind over the edge. He spilled his seed onto the floor tried so hard to stay quiet. Sebastian came seconds after and stayed inside the younger one until he was sure he was finished cumming. Nothing could be wasted. 

 

“Oh my, look at the time! We’ve another bidding second in 20 minutes. Maybe you’ll win another painting.” 

 

“Certainly, though if this is reward I get for losing, I’d rather lose.” 

 

“Well my dear, win or lose, you’ll see me again tonight.”   

**Author's Note:**

> okayyyy so, I based all the paintings off of my OWN horses! :D Pretty awesome, right?


End file.
